My Friends and Brothers
by Drebin0985
Summary: Steve isn't sure about being on this team, moving to the tower, or being in this Century. The Avengers reassure him.


**My Friends and Brothers**

**Chapter 1.**

Steve had less nightmares when he slept in the tower. Contrary to what Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. thought, or most of S.H.I.E.L.D. he thought, because Natasha knew somehow that sleeping in the tower didn't exactly cure the nightmares but they were less frequent than you'd think in the tower. than his small apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided for him he knew what their thinking was, that if he was around more things that were familiar to him, he would sleep better, he supposed that was sound thinking, but it didn't exactly work out that way. In his apartment he felt small and claustrophobic, but the worst part was the smell. He'd felt like he was in a museum and he was just part of the exhibit and he hated it so he started showing up at the Tower, Pepper always happy to see him and let him in, and always brushing off his apologies, _'Sorry for showing up at this hour'. _She'd always just smile and let him go up to one of the guest rooms, no words needed. He slept more easily those days, the nightmares not exactly gone but less aggressive. So after the first time he shows up a two o'clock in the morning he doesn't even need to ask.

**(01.): Natasha**

Natasha didn't exactly trust Steve when she first met him, she knew it was illogical and maybe a little stupid, but she couldn't help being wary of him, maybe she had a bit more Russian in her than she thought, the guy's name was Captain America, but she didn't exactly trust people who were good just for the sake of being good or whatever. She's not ashamed to say she watched him after he'd woken up and S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him his new apartment in the city she was a spy and yes she wasn't exactly assigned to watch him but she needed to know everything about him in case she would one day have to kill him. She _was_ a little shocked when she see's him send a punching bag flying across the room. But less so when she hears him moaning and screaming in his sleep so the first night he had them, before she went to Russian she placed a towel on his forehead and closed the door. She knows what it's like.

She's a bit surprised when she learns he's sleeping in the tower, after the whole battle with Loki but even more so when she finds he's not having nightmares as much. This is after most of the team moved in Clint was tired of the closet that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave him so naturally he was the first one there already moved in by the time she'd gotten there, Bruce was next he was a bit more wary but Tony had convinced him and he'd even had the windows Hulk proofed. Bruce was positively enchanted by the R&D part of the Tower so he was next. She moved in after him, because maybe she needed something permanent in her life. Thor was a bit trickier, after his father used the Tesseract to repair the bifrost as he called it, he went and spent about a month with Jane foster and then moved back to the tower, because mostly of Steve, something about him being worthy and Tony having an industrial sized box of pop tarts. Yet Steve hadn't moved in completely yet, maybe he couldn't let go of his apartment,of the past just yet, so Steve, in between his S.H.I.E.L.D. missions and when ever he had free time only stayed there about four nights of the week. Today was one of those four.

Steve stepped out of the elevator onto the main floor of the tower, it was 2 in the morning he had a clear sheen of sweat on his face and was panting slightly and walked over to the fridge, he'd seen her of course sitting behind the island in the kitchen and gave her a sort of nod and got some water out of the fridge and gulped it down. She watched him sadly, she hadn't heard him on her way up, she preferred the stairs, she could keep an eye on all of them, but then she remembered that Tony had their rooms soundproofed because Thor sounded like some kind of large bear when he slept.

"Captain" she said quietly, because they respected each other now, and were maybe even friends with the amount of missions they go on together, and especially after the battle in New York, they'd fought together like they'd done it a thousand times before and she could respect that. She wanted to help him now in his time of need because he was always there for everyone else's and she hated him for that sometimes, just because he was so _good_ for the sake of it.

"Steve." she said even more quietly and he looks at her uncomprehendingly like he doesn't really know where they are right now. Then his eyes gain focus and he looks at her more intently. "Let's go get you some coffee." she says, and he goes without complaint because he trusts her.

She drags him half way across Manhattan but they finally get to the coffee shop, it has a beautiful view of New York's skyline and he looks positively mesmerized by the sight. He's not saying anything yet so she speaks. "I know you like art and coffee so I thought you'd enjoy this place, I was saving it for such an occasion."

_'Occasion' she means nightmares. _Steve thinks and he looks at her seeing the sad but hopeful look in her eyes, hopeful that this place will be what he needs on those nights he wakes up screaming. A smile creeps onto his face and he lets out a gasp of breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. "Thank You." he says and he means it, he always does.

Then he pulls out a pencil and paper from his pocket, he orders his coffee and gets to work on drawing the skyline. She watches him meticulously draw the skyline and thinks that maybe they are friends not just allies, she'd never had many friends before, she thinks.

Suddenly he looks up at her and she feels like she was caught spying which is silly. But soon he smiles at her not like before, this one is much softer, soon she returns it.

_Friends_

* * *

**Please Read and Review. **

**Thank You**


End file.
